


Console

by K_rbTrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I'll do tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rbTrash/pseuds/K_rbTrash
Summary: This is a concept I had, You can use it if you feel like it.





	Console

There are many types of users and they all vary in abilities.

**Admin**

Admins typically are server owners or highly ranked. Admins often use an Admin Panel that they can use to teleport, to spawn, or to just do simple tasks. This Admin Panel takes a lot of the Admin's energy so they shall only use it as a last resort.

Admins vary in personality, whether they are strict or laid back, generous or power hungry, they all have one main goal. Keep the server alive.

Not all Admins have a Server directly connected to them, but that direct connection affects both parties if something were to go wrong. If the server encounters an error, the connected Admin will more or so glitch out, no matter where they are.

Admins can see each other's panels as well as any commands that are executed. It is wise to keep the number of Admins on a server to a minimum.

Admins ablities are able to be suppressed. This is often used in more populated servers, to prevent stray admins from messing with the server and it's players.

**OP**

OPs are often server owners as well but are sometimes developers. They are very skilled in the coding of the world.

Unlike Admins (Non-Bonded), OPs have access to something called a Console. A console shows everything that happens in a server, from whenever it encounters and error, players messaging other players, to any commands executed.

Like Admins, Console will use an OPs energy for any commands executed. The more powerful the command, the more energy is taken from the OP.

OPs can not only see other OPs consoles but can also see Admin Panels.

Just like Admins, OPs can be connected to a server, but the bond is much stronger. The server will react to whatever the bonded OP does or feels.

OP Consoles can be suppressed so stray OPs don't have access to the more important inner workings of a server.

**Mods**

Mods are typically server staff or high ranked players. They don't have has much lower as an Admin but they can still use simple commands to help enforce server rules.

Mods do not have an Admin Panel but they are able to see Admins using the panel.

Mods cannot be connected with a server.

Because Mod abilities are more tame, ability suppression is not often needed.

**Player**

Players take up the majority of the User Population, being over 73%. Players have the most basic of abilities, all that is needed in order to survive.

Players cannot see Admin Panels or Consoles, nor can they be connected to a server.

Since a Player's abilities are so limited, some servers give them extra abilities to help them. These abilities are not suppressed.

**Server**

Servers aren't exactly considered Users but ~~_due to a new study showing that Servers might be self aware, this is now being reevaluated_~~.

We are not exactly sure what a server exactly is but we know Admins and OPs often bond with one in order to create new world's for other users.

Note: If a server begins to speak or communicate with a User in any way, it is recommended to stop the server and reboot. If this continues, s ~~ _hut the server down for an indefinite amount of time_~~.


End file.
